


Banners for "Like the Wings of a Hummingbird"

by astrild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><h3>Resources</h3>
<ul><li>
<b>Font:</b> <a href="http://www.dafont.com/old-dog-new-tricks-.font">Old Dog, New Tricks</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Stock:</b> <a href="http://beinspyred.deviantart.com/art/Vintage-Steam-Train-2-105689735">Vintage Steam Train</a> by <span><a href="http://Beinspyred.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://Beinspyred.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>Beinspyred</b></a></span> | <a href="http://apofiss.deviantart.com/art/water-splash-206525665">Water Splash</a> by <span><a href="http://Apofiss.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://Apofiss.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>Apofiss</b></a></span>
</li>
<li>
<b>Textures:</b> <span><a href="http://anliah.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://anliah.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>anliah</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://cloaks.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://cloaks.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>cloaks</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://ghislaine.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://ghislaine.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>ghislaine</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://Sanami276.deviantart.com"><img/></a><a href="http://Sanami276.deviantart.com/gallery"><b>Sanami276</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://sebnevermissesthemark.tumblr.com"><img/></a><a href="http://sebnevermissesthemark.tumblr.com"><b>sebnevermissesthemark</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://thebeautyinwhite.tumblr.com"><img/></a><a href="http://thebeautyinwhite.tumblr.com"><b>thebeautyinwhite</b></a></span> | <span><a href="http://waretote.tumblr.com"><img/></a><a href="http://waretote.tumblr.com"><b>waretote</b></a></span>
</li>
</ul><p>Alas, I failed to record where I found some of my resources; if you recognize anything, let me know and I'll gladly give credit where it is due.</p></blockquote>





	Banners for "Like the Wings of a Hummingbird"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Wings of a Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453226) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



**Author's Note:**

> ### Resources
> 
>   * **Font:** [Old Dog, New Tricks](http://www.dafont.com/old-dog-new-tricks-.font)
>   * **Stock:** [Vintage Steam Train](http://beinspyred.deviantart.com/art/Vintage-Steam-Train-2-105689735) by [](http://Beinspyred.deviantart.com)[**Beinspyred**](http://Beinspyred.deviantart.com/gallery) | [Water Splash](http://apofiss.deviantart.com/art/water-splash-206525665) by [](http://Apofiss.deviantart.com)[**Apofiss**](http://Apofiss.deviantart.com/gallery)
>   * **Textures:** [](http://anliah.deviantart.com)[**anliah**](http://anliah.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://cloaks.deviantart.com)[**cloaks**](http://cloaks.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://ghislaine.deviantart.com)[**ghislaine**](http://ghislaine.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://Sanami276.deviantart.com)[**Sanami276**](http://Sanami276.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://sebnevermissesthemark.tumblr.com)[**sebnevermissesthemark**](http://sebnevermissesthemark.tumblr.com) | [](http://thebeautyinwhite.tumblr.com)[**thebeautyinwhite**](http://thebeautyinwhite.tumblr.com) | [](http://waretote.tumblr.com)[**waretote**](http://waretote.tumblr.com)
> 

> 
> Alas, I failed to record where I found some of my resources; if you recognize anything, let me know and I'll gladly give credit where it is due.


End file.
